Bleeding Out on the Road
by Xythus
Summary: Jade and Beck are both broken hearted after their break-up. Could a road trip coordinated by their acting teacher change that all? Could the change be for better or for worse? Rated T just to be safe in some areas! Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

_(The door creaks slightly as he steps out looking at her with loving eyes. She turns around, already halfway to her car. Tears drip down her face, her mascara is running slightly. He approaches her and she stands still, not daring to move or turn away.)_

Jade: I counted to ten and you didn't come.

Beck: (Looks down) I know.

Jade: Why are you coming now? Why are you coming now when you could have come five seconds ago?

Beck: Well, there were some complications…

Jade: What do you mean there were some complications? There were ten feet between the door and where you were standing! You could have come. You could have. I know you could have.

Beck: Well, I was trying to, but Trina jumped on top of me and things spiraled out of control from there. And then there's the fact….

_(Jade, unable to stand it any longer, hushes Beck with a long, enduring kiss. They let go as a piercing cry intrudes their lustful thoughts from the other side of the door. Trina.)_

Jade: I love you Beck Oliver.

Beck: I love me too.

_(Jade playfully punches him on the shoulder.)_

Beck: I love you Jade West. I love you more than anything…

**Jade's POV:**

I dream about what could have happened often. But what could have happened, didn't happen, and that made all the difference in the world.

**Beck's POV:**

Every day, every night, since that night, I have had to force myself to do even the simplest chores. Today is no different. _Beck, you have to brush your teeth._ I brush my teeth obediently. _Beck, you have to comb your hair. _I pull a comb carelessly through my long, black hair. _Beck, you have to eat breakfast._ I ignore that one because even the thought of eating right now makes my stomach curl up. _Beck, you have to go outside and start your truck. _I grab my backpack off of the kitchen table and exit my dinky trailer. I take great care to lock it afterwards. I then walk to my truck, maneuver myself in, and start it up. _Beck, you have to drive yourself to school._ With a sigh, I do so and park near the front. I want to make the quickest exit possible.

_Beck, you have to make up with Jade. _I immediately shake that thought from my mind. I had my chance. There had been at least ten seconds for me to make up my mind and turn that doorknob, but I hadn't. I hadn't, and by doing so, I had lost her. I had lost her for maybe even forever.

**Jade's POV:**

The door closes with a slam as I storm into the room. Last night, he had intruded in my dreams again… There had also been a pair of scissors there too so maybe last night hadn't been so bad. But nonetheless, he had been there, he had been in the one place where I didn't have control of my mind. That had to be saying something, right?

"Great Gandhi Jade, did you have to slam the door? Oh well never mind, just sit down." Mr. Sikowitz, a middle aged, hippy looking teacher, was looking at her through narrowed eyes. A coconut with a straw in it was in one hand, a clipboard in the other. So far, I like him the best of all the teachers.

I scan the room for an available seat. The only place not occupied is by _him_. It had once been my usual seat, until the break-up of course. I stride towards the left, towards Tori Vega and push her off her seat mercilessly. She screams something indignantly, but I ignore her and take the seat she once occupied. It is next to Robbie Shapiro, one of the weirder kids of Hollywood Arts. He and his insufferable smart mouth of a puppet were staring in the other direction. I smirk, satisfied by their weakness.

Tori gets up from the floor, brushes her self off, and takes the place next to Beck. A twinge of jealousy courses through me, but I then remind myself that Beck is no longer mine.

"Alright Little Coconuts, let's do some Alphabetical Improv. Jade, Beck, you go first." Not looking at _him_, I stride up to the half-moon stage that inhabited at least a quarter of Sikowitz's classroom. He comes up next with slow, deliberate motions. It brings back memories. I swallow my pain, and it's not the good kind either. "Alright Jade, you start."

I stare at Beck through cold eyes. I cannot let myself break, not now, not ever. Breaking would mean revealing my family and it's past. Breaking would mean showing how insecure I really am. Breaking would reveal my almost obsessive love for Beck.

"A little birdie once told me that it was always a mistake to trust boys." I say, a smile curling my lips. I could actually feel the venom seeping through my teeth. It was a good feeling.

"But are the little birdie's words logical?" he replies, studying me through curious eyes.

"Cats are killed by curiosity, so a little birdie's words, are therefore, logical in all sense."

"Dark thoughts, you perceive Jade. Dark thoughts indeed."

"Every person has dark thoughts. They are unavoidable."

"For a person of your mind channel, I'm not surprised that you think that."

His words hurt me. Did he really think of me like that? I choke down several emotions.

"Good grief, do you think those words could ever hurt me?

"Hard to tell. You can be an emotionless beast sometimes."

That hit me. That hit me hard. Why was he treating me like this? Why?

"If you think you're doing me harm, then think again Mr. Perfect. I thought you knew me better than that."

I hear Sikowitz in the background muttering to someone about wishing he could record this event. I almost snap at him, but refrain from doing so. My anger is for Beck and Beck only right now.

"Jade, I do know you… I do."

"Kangaroos don't always tell the truth about how high they jump.

"Liar. Kangaroos can't talk."

"Mhm, who says?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, so that how you're going to be, right?

"Pretty much."

Sikowitz suddenly jumps up from the icebox, on which he had been sitting on. His eyebrows were raised high. "Alright, good, good. Both of you did good. Now sit down, and let's have another pair have a try." Sikowitz called up Tori and André Harris and the whole process began all over again. Well sort of. André and Tori chose to stray away from the deeper topics that Beck and I so deeply invested in.

As I go to sit down, I look over and see that he is staring at me. His expression is almost amused. I don't smile. I don't smile in the least.

**Beck's POV:**

I hadn't meant to sound so venomous. The words had just slipped out. But the damage was done and there was nothing I could do to take those words back… I had tried to reconcile though. I had given her an apologetic smile sitting down. But then again, it could have even looked like I had been amused at her noticeable distress. I sigh. Knowing myself, it had probably looked like I had been amused.

_Beck, apologize to Jade after class._ I made a mental note to do just that.

**Jade's POV:**

Two more pairs went up after Tori and André. All got to go A through Z, whereas Beck and I had been stopped at 'P'. I wonder if Sikowitz had thought the class was in danger of witnessing a full-blown fight between the two of us. The thought stung, but was probably true. I had been of some desire to maim him verbally in some way…

"ZEBRAS!" Cat Valentine, a red-headed and rather brainless girl, just finished the acting exercise with Robbie. I smile. Those two are surely dating judging by the way they're looking at one another. "Good, good! Now take your seats." The red-head giggles.

"I'm going to take my seat to the auditorium. Get it? Get it?" No one laughed and Cat sat down with an offended look. I roll my eyes. Cat could be so brainless sometimes. But I liked her. She was sometimes fun to hang around, the key word being sometimes.

"Now class, I have a special announcement." Most of the class leaned forward in anticipation, but Sikowitz didn't yield. Instead, he took another sip of his coconut juice. I rolled my eyes again.

"What's the announcement?" André asked, looking impatient. I myself was rather eager to find out what this was about. "Oh yes, well, the school is going to sponsor a road trip for this class, and this class only!" Murmurs of excitement spread all across the room. "But here's the thing. I've only chosen a few of you to go." A hush fell across the students. The same question was buzzing in everyone's minds. Am I going to get to go?

Sikowitz grabbed his clipboard which had been laying on the stage and held it up so everyone could see. "This clipboard holds the names of those going." He then put the clipboard down and scurried out of the room as if he were afraid a mob was going to attack him. I laugh slightly at my observation. Tori stood up from her seat, grabbed the clipboard, and glanced at it before reading the names aloud. "Tori Vega, André Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Rex Shapiro, Jade West, Beck Oliver, and Cat Valentine." I walk up to the front and snatch the clipboard. I wanted to see for myself. Yep, all the names she mentioned were there. I sigh. I want to go because a vacation meant an escape route from my dysfunctional family, but I don't want to go because _he's_ going.

"Oh look, here's a note at the bottom of the page." Tori's voice, which I always mock, intruded my thoughts. My eyes glance down towards where she is indicating and I see she is correct, something I hate her to be a lot of times. "If your name is on this list, please meet me at the Janitor's Closet at 2:30 P.M." Tori reads. I sigh once more. Of all the places throughout this whole school, Sikowitz chooses the Janitor's Closet. Great. Now I was going to have to wait to cut up the janitor's new garbage can.


	2. Chapter 2

_(The pretty girl with the high cheekbones enters the Janitor's Closet first, the laid back, brown, musician goes next. This is at 2:25. The girl with vivid, red hair comes around the corner, followed by a nerdy looking boy with a puppet. 2:25 comes and goes and it is now 2:27. Another minute passes and the girl that all perceive as mean and scary walks around the corner, looking rather lost, lonely even. She wipes her eyes quickly and turns to see if anyone saw. She then walks to the door and turns the doorknob but a hand on her shoulder quickly stops her.)_

Jade: Make this quick because I have no time to spare for an arrogant jerk.

_(The ruggedly handsome boy pauses, shocked by the menace in her voice. He finally replies in a quiet, ashamed tone. It is 2:29.)_

Beck: I know. I'm sorry Jade, I really am. I just…..

Jade: Save your sob story for some other innocent girl _Mr. Perfect._

_(With her head held high, she jerks open the doorknob and goes inside. The door slams behind her. The boy is left standing there with a remorseful expression. It is 2:30 now.)_

**Beck's POV (2:31 P.M.):**

A cry of anguish tears through my soul as I see the girl who was once my everything, walk away from me. I want to grab her, pull her in my arms, and never let her go, but that is impossible now, because of me. That venomous backbiter from class, that hadn't been me, that had just been one of the many facades I held up to mask my true emotions. I punch the wall next to the door in distress, bruising my knuckles. The amount of pain coursing through me right now couldn't compare to the pain I felt for Jade. I sigh. But will there ever be a match for that? No, probably not.

**Jade's POV:**

It is cramped in this tiny, little closet. I am even more pressed for space when _he_ enters the room, or cupboard more accurately. "Oh good, you all made it!" says Sikowitz, who is currently sitting in one of the janitor's trashcans. I wonder if it's the one I am aiming to cut up tomorrow. "Sikowitz, can you hurry this up? We're all cramped." Tori's voice intrudes my thoughts once more.

"Oh yes, yes. Wait, what are we here for again? Oh right, the trip. Anyway, in the course of two weeks, we will be traveling all over the country to watch different plays, listen to concerts, and stuff."

"Stuff?" Rex asks.

"Yes stuff, meaning there will time for indulgences such as amusement parks, arcades, and other things like that."

"How much will the trip cost?" Robbie asks, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, nada. The school is funding this trip. The only money you need to bring is for any extra luxuries, food not included."

"Awesome!"

"Cool."

"When will we leave?" I ask. I've come to the conclusion that I really don't care if Beck goes or not. If he doesn't, I'll be happy. If he does, then I'll be sure to make his life miserable. Either way works for me.

"This Monday if all goes well."

Today is Thursday, so I would have exactly three days to prepare, not including the rest of today. I smile, it would be enough time for me.

"Is that it Sikowitz?" Rex asks, impatient.

"Yep. Oh wait, no. You have to let me know by tomorrow if you can come."

I nod and then exit the room, feeling his eyes upon my back the whole time.

**Beck's POV (After School):**

_Swish. _The ball enters the net without touching the backboard. Usually such an achievement would bring a smile to my face, but today and maybe forever is an exception. _Ring…Ring… _I pull my PearPhone from out of my pocket. André's face appears on the screen. I answer it and wipe a bead of sweat off of my forehead.

"Hey."

"Hey." I reply, dribbling the basketball with my freehand.

"Are you going on the trip?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Conversations with André were usually always like this. That's why he made such a great friend. I didn't pester him and he didn't pester me. It was something that worked.

"So, are you excited?" I ask, shooting the ball. It missed, unsurprisingly.

"Definitely. I think I'm going to make a move on Tori this week."

I can almost feel André blushing from the other side of the phone. I smile. I'm glad for him truly.

"Good for you bro! So what do you have in mind for your move?"

"Erm, well, I wrote her a song."

My grin becomes slightly wider. André was perhaps one of the most talented kids at Hollywood Arts. People doted on his music all the time. I'm positive that his song for Tori is fantastic.

"That's cool."

"Yeah…"

A comfortable silence between the two of us fills the phone lines. I'm not bothered by it though. This is how our conversations usually end.

"Oh and Beck, what about you and Jade? I mean, will you be okay going on a trip with her?"

"Yeah, of course, why would you think that things wouldn't be okay?"

"Well, I dunno… It was just that in Sikowitz's class, things didn't look so good between the two of you."

I hang up and then text André, blaming it on a dropped call. I also tell him that I will call him later, which I probably won't… Even though I have no right to care anymore about what people think of my relationship with Jade, I do…. I do.

**Jade's POV (8:30 P.M.):**

My mother stares at me with blank eyes as I tell her about the trip. She doesn't reply when I'm done. I want to shake her, I want to so badly, but I resist the temptation. It wouldn't help. It wouldn't help at all. The blank, uncomprehending look will still be there and it would always be there.

"Jade, will you come tuck me to bed?" I spin around to see Alex, my only reason for staying here. He looks so much like me in a way. His hair is a dark brown, my natural hair color. His eyes are a lovely aqua, blue. My eyes are the same color, but they are filled with hardness, Alex's on the other hand, are soft and warm. I intend for them to be that way for as long as I have breath in my body. I don't want my little brother to wind up how I was at his age, eight years old.

"Yes, I will." I pick Alex up and carry him down the hallway where is room sits at the end. Once in there, I lay him down gently, pull the covers over him, and sit down on the bed. His eyes stare at me with love that I haven't seen from either my mother or father in a long time. "Will you sing me a song Jade?" I want to say no, but can't. I never have been able to say no to him. "Alright."

_Go to sleep, go to sleep._

_Go to sleep my little darling._

_Go to sleep, go to sleep._

_Go to sleep and dream sweet dreams._

_The night will soon be over and day will surely come._

_And when you wake up, I'll be there and we'll play under the sun._

"Night Alex." I say before kissing his forehead gently.

"Night Jade."

I turn off the lamp next to Alex's bed and exit the room. My father is sitting at the dining room table clutching a bottle. His eyes are trained on my vegetable of a mother who is still sitting in their worn-out recliner, staring at a blank spot on the wall. I sigh. I know what is going to happen next. I absolutely positively know. It happens this way each and every night.

"I'm sorry I'm late." he says, predictably.

"You're always late Father."

Anger then fills his tone like it always does. "Well, someone has to work around here."

"Yes Father." I say, not in a mood to argue.

He relaxes back into his chair and I sigh in relief. Usually he'll go on and rant half of the night.

"Father, Mr. Sikowitz, a teacher from school, has invited me to go on a road trip for two weeks."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

I then walk away towards my bedroom.

**A/N: **Jade's song that she sings to Alex is MOSTLY to the tune of 'Brahm's Lullaby', just so you guys know. J

Oh yes, and thank-you to those who read and/or reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

_(It is Monday, 6:30 a.m. The crew of seven students stand next to the locked and unoccupied luxury coach. Their luggage sits next to them. Several are rubbing their eyes sleepily. The others who aren't rubbing their eyes, are leaning on their suitcases to keep themselves from falling to the hard concrete. A rusty blue van suddenly pulls up, much to everyone's relief. From it, steps out a middle-aged man with barely any hair. His eyes are wild and bloodshot. His clothes look like they're from the early 70's. The puppet, supported by the nerdy boy, snorts, a noise unnoticed by the man.)_

Sikowitz: So Little Coconuts, are you ready to set off?

Jade: _(Takes a frenzied sip out of her coffee.) _Yeah, yeah. Let's just hurry up. I want to take a nap.

_(Murmurs of weary agreement follow the gothic-like girl's comment.)_

Sikowitz: Don't be such a party-pooper Jade.

Jade: Whatever.

Rex: Yeah don't be such a party-pooper Jade.

Cat: _(giggles) _Haha! That's funny.

Jade: Shut up Cat!

Cat: Okay.

**Jade's POV:**

I put my luggage in the U-Haul attached to the end up the coach. The colors of my suitcases and bags contrasts greatly to others. They are completely black with the exception of a few white, monogrammed scissors here and there. I smile slightly. Being unique was one of my favorite things to be.

Once I'm done, I walk around to the front of the bus where instead of finding an open door, I find Cat and Robbie smooching next to a closed door. I see André peering down at the two through the window on the door. I stifle a snort before tapping Robbie on the shoulder. The curly-headed boy turns around. His pale skin becomes red. Cat is looking at me with a shocked expression. I wonder if she has ever been caught kissing before. Probably not, judging by the look on her face.

"J-jade, h-how's it going?" Robbie stammers, as he pulls off his fogged up glasses and wipes them off with his shirt. I grin. Even though I thought the two would make a great couple, I couldn't miss having any fun teasing them. Besides if I didn't tease them, who would?

"Good… It looked like you two vegans were getting pretty serious." I remember the two being indignant at my teasing of them being vegans. Good times, good times.

"What? No! Cat and I were just…"

"Yep, that's what I thought."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Jade, quit it." I turn around. _He_ is standing there with a grim expression on his devastatingly beautiful face. I scold myself silently. I have no right to be thinking about how hot _he_ looks, considering the current circumstances.

"Make me."

"I can't. What you do isn't my responsibility anymore. It's your's.

With his head proud and high, Beck strode past them, opened the door, and walked inside the coach, leaving me crumbling faster than ever before.

**Beck's POV:**

I now remember partly why I chose not to open the door that night. I now remember how Jade could be so mean, even to those she considered her friends. I now remember how Jade would boss me around, expecting me to yield to her commands as if I were a lost puppy dog. But I also remember her soft side. I remember going to her house every afternoon and watch as she tended to Alex, her younger brother. I remember her laughing and smiling with those little kids at the daycare. I remember her even letting one put a butterfly stamp on her cheek. I remember her at my RV, sitting across the table from me, smiling at me like I was the best thing in the world next to coffee. I remember…

"Hey Beck, are you okay man?" I snap out of my reminiscing to realize that I have curled myself into a fetal like position on the tile floor. I get up and run a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I am." But no, I was not. Not really. I would never be okay. Not as long as Jade West still occupied my thoughts.

**Jade's POV:**

As soon as he stalks into the coach, I run towards the back where the U-Haul is. No one is back there currently. Sikowitz and Tori must already be in the coach. I sigh in relief. I didn't want anyone to see me, not now… I climb into the U-Haul and sit on one of the suitcases. Tears drip down my eyes, probably ruining the effort I had put into my makeup. Beck's words had hurt me, they had hurt me badly. But still, there had been a ring of truth to them. When they had been together, it had almost always been Beck to clean after her messes. It had almost always been Beck to apologize to those I had maimed with my icy, verbal daggers. I choke back a sob. Perhaps I really was an emotionless, egotistic beast.

"Jade?" I look up and see Tori Vega standing at the edge of the U-Haul. Behind her is her luggage.

"What do you want?" I ask, my throat scratchy. I make no attempt to conceal my tears.

"Erm, nothing… I was just going to put my stuff in here. I would have done it earlier, but my mom had to drop off um, my ointment.

Usually this would be a great time for an insult, but my heart wasn't into it, not at the moment anyway.

"Are you okay Jade?" she asks, stepping into the U-Haul. She sits next to me, much to my displeasure. I don't say anything though. Perhaps my tears will scare her away.

"What do you care?"

Tori looks taken back and feel a sting of remorse. After all, the girl was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the best of moods right now."

"I understand."

"How could you? You've never had the kind of relationship I had with Beck."

Tori squirms slightly. Her eyes are distant looking, as if they were remembering something from so long ago.

"Actually, I have Jade. Remember that dude Daniel?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, before I broke up with him, we had been steady for I don't know, two, maybe three years." she pauses, still looking deep in thought.

"It had been like we were perfect for one another. He and I had the same interests, the same passions. But then, our relationship became complacent… We had worn out familiar conversations that we had once engaged in eagerly. There was nothing for us to really talk about afterwards. That's when I decided we both needed a break. So I broke up with him."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with what I'm feeling right now?" I ask, pulling my knees up to my face.

"I was getting to that… Anyway, after we broke up, I became depressed. I mean who wouldn't after dating a person for two or more years and then breaking up with them? Um anyhow, during those next few weeks, I wouldn't eat or drink much. I slowly became a shell of what I really was… But I finally came back. I finally came back with the help of some friends and the realization that life was going to keep moving forward, whether I wanted it to or not." The girl I had thought to be rather girly and air headed personality wise, actually had a bit of depth to her. I am rather shocked at this observation. Perhaps I really had misjudged Tori Vega.

"And what exactly was the point of that story?" I ask, not wanting to appear too weak.

"The point of that story was to tell you that even though things may get rough, life moves on. Don't become a former shell of yourself Jade. You're better than that. I know you are."

I give her a weak smile and sling my arm around her in a friend-like way, something I've never done to her before. "You know Vega, you're alright for a girly-girl. You're really alright."

_(The last two of the crew enter the coach. Their arms are entwined in one another's and they're laughing. Everyone stares shocked. Not one of them would have ever thought that the two girls standing before them would ever become friends. The hippy teacher looks over from his plush, driver's seat with his eyebrows raised.)_

Sikowitz: Great Gandhi, what happened to you two?

Jade: We bonded in the U-Haul.

Tori: _(Smiles serenely)_ Yep, we sure did. Now we're friends.

Rex: _(Looks over at Jade)_ Perhaps you and I need to go bond in the U-Haul.

Jade: Shut-up puppet.

Rex: Aw Jade, you're such a party-pooper.

_(Everyone ignores the puppet.)_

Sikowitz: Well, let's start up this baby and go!

Cat: What baby?

_(Everyone laughs.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_(The luxury coach glides into the gas station and halts at one of the pumps with grace. A man with wild hair hops out and walks towards the pump scratching his head. A boy and girl with arms entwined come forth next. The girl's red hair is prominent enough to define both of them. Soon afterwards, a girl holding a puppet comes out. She is staring at the limp figure in her arms with a look of disdain. A boy carrying an Ipad with a piano app pulled up on it comes next; his eyes focused only on the piece of technology before him. Lastly, a girl wearing all black and a boy with sad eyes exit the coach. They refrain looking at one another.)_

Beck: Jade….

Jade: _(Turns around.) _Don't talk to me.

Beck: But…

Jade: I said, don't talk to me!

_(She stalks away leaving him alone once more.)_

**Jade's POV: **

My nose crinkles in disgust as I step into the gas station. It reeks of sweaty tow truck drivers and desperate women who wear too much perfume. I sigh, force myself out of the doorway and towards the coffee maker where Cat and Robbie are standing… Well technically, they are standing at the hot dog machine, but it is next to the coffee machine, so no big difference.

"Hey Jade." Cat calls out. Her puppy-dog eyes are shining with excitement. I smile, enviously though. Sometimes I wish I could be like Cat, happy, ignorant, and full of joy. It must be nice to live in a suspended state of happiness, where there's no heartbreak, sorrow, death, blood, screaming, pain, tears, hot boys who seek to tear you apart, hot boys with awesome hair who ruin you… I sigh knowing my world is a suspended state of pessimism.

"Hey Cat, Robbie." I say dully. I am in no mood to be mean right now. It would require too much energy. "So whatcha doing?" Cat asks. I look to her face to see she is oblivious to my most blatant sadness. I go back to envious thoughts of her. "Just making coffee." I reply, getting a white, Styrofoam plastic cup out to prove it. Robbie, being the shy and awkward person he is, was wandering around, but unsurprisingly, he wasn't straying too far from Cat… Wait, where was Rex? _Oh like you care, Jade._

My inner thoughts are right. I really don't care. "Oh, wow!" The redhead says, staring at me while I fill the cup with the warm substance. Afterwards I put in the six sugars and six creams, not caring that I'm breaking my usual standard for coffee. I'm tired and I deserve to be pampered, well somewhat pampered.

"Okay, well I'm going to go use the restroom Cat." I say, putting on my most patronizing voice. "Will you watch my coffee while I go?" Cat nods and stares at me with solemn eyes. I smile as I make my way towards the restroom. A bald man with a long leather coat stares at me as I go. I pay no mind to him though. Most of my father's friends do the same.

**Beck's POV:**

If I were a cartoon right now, a dark, rainy cloud would be hanging over my head. No kidding. People would look at me and know immediately that I'm in a horrible mood. But then again, people in the real world can probably tell I'm in the bad mood, judging by the way they're looking at me as I violently push the gas station door open. I sigh, knowing that my pessimistic thoughts aren't helping anything.

I scan the area for her and much to my relief, she isn't there. Everyone else is though. André is paying for a candy bar and a soda at the register, Tori is grabbing an energy drink from the drink area, and Robbie is playing peek-a-boo with Cat through Rex. The red-head is giggling. Jade must be using the bathroom.

I walk towards the coffee machine with half the mind to fix her a coffee along with my own. I decide against it and wait for the person before me to finish.

The person before me is a tall, bald man, wearing a long, leather trench coat. He hums an unfamiliar tune as he nonchalantly drops two or three tablets in his coffee cup. I assume it is some sort of medicine. "Oops, I'm sorry sonny, I'm holding you up here." The man, turning around, looks at me apologetically. I smile, showing him I didn't mind waiting. The man nods, turns back around, and stirs his coffee real quick before grabbing it, and going to stand towards the entrance to the bathrooms. I wonder why he's doing that before shaking my head. It isn't my place to judge. I turn my attention towards to coffee maker and begin to whistle a merry tune as the coffee pot starts to bubble.

**Jade's POV:**

I walk out of the bathroom and see that the bald man is standing towards the entrance of the hallway which contained the bathrooms. I immediately put my guard up. Perverts didn't scare me, but it wouldn't do to be completely incautious. I give him a polite nod and look towards to coffee machine. Beck is there, Cat's not… My coffee isn't there either.

"Missy?" I turn around to see the man in the trench coat staring at me with a sincere, apologetic look on his face. I walk towards him gloomily, not wondering what the old geezer wants with me. He's probably just like every other old geezer his age, lonely and looking for a young teenager to cheer him up and then there's the possibility that his wife, if he has one, put him out of the house and he's looking for someone vulnerable to entreat him to a room in their house… So many possibilities… "Yes sir?" I ask, my voice devoid of emotion.

"Your young red-headed friend, she left your coffee at the coffee maker and I didn't want anyone taking it so I picked it up… I hope you don't mind." I smile sincerely, glad my suspicions that he was weird were wrong. It had been nice of him to watch my coffee for me. **If it had been left alone, someone might have slipped something in it or something along those lines. **"Thank-you. Your kindness is very much appreciated." I say, taking the coffee from his hands. I then hold it up to my mouth, intending to take a sip, but I hear his voice, intruding into my coffee-loving thoughts.

"NO!"

**A/N: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter… I had a writer's block. The next chapter's gonna be MUCH better.**


End file.
